


Working Late

by sozimgay



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Basically Porn, F/F, holtz is hot, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozimgay/pseuds/sozimgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtz and Erin get up to business when everyone else leaves to see a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Late

Holtzmann and Erin had been fucking for some time now. It started out drunkenly one night in their space above the Chinese restaurant once everybody else had gone to bed. And, to Erin’s surprise, when she woke up beside Holtz in the morning, head pounding and reliving the sloppy kisses and roaming hands of the night before, she couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

Since that point in time, they had been engaging in casual sex together. While Holtz was completely confident and quite cocky about finally doing more than just flirting with Erin, Erin was still extremely shy about being with a woman. Because of this, they had been keeping it a secret from their colleagues and coming up with elaborate lies to cover up what they were doing when no one else was watching.

This particular day had been pretty monotonous. Everyone was doing their own thing, which was actually quite nice. As much as the Ghostbusters crew enjoyed each other, it was beneficial to have some sort of downtime. The only thing they shared was Holtzmann’s 80’s jams coming from the old boombox on one of the work tables. At first, Holtz was the only one who had a fond love of 80’s music, but it slowly grew on everyone, seeing as it was just about the only thing she listened to. 

Abby walked out from the reception desk area holding her phone. Without looking up, she said, “Hey guys, how do you feel about seeing Finding Dory tonight? It starts in fifteen, so if we want to catch it, we gotta go now.”

“Oh, hell yeah! I’ve been wanting to see that,” Patty replied, setting down the book she was reading.

“Awesome. Holtzmann?”

“No, I think I’m gonna stay a little longer. I won’t say for sure, but it appears as if I’m working on something exciting,” Holtzmann uttered with eyebrows furrowed, staring daggers into a piece of scrap metal she was struggling to bend. 

Abby nodded. “Alright, what about you, Erin?”

She was conflicted. Holtz was staying, and they hadn’t had any time alone in nearly two weeks. Holtz did not seem bothered by that and hadn’t even mentioned it. And so far, she was the one that initiated any of the sex they had had. Erin, being both ecstatic and quite nervous about what was happening between them, was scared shitless about being the one to do so instead. But she really fucking wanted to get Holtzmann on her own. 

Battling her anxious thoughts, she blurted out, “I still have some stuff left to do, so I’ll just see you in the morning,” which was a total lie. 

Abby didn’t seem detect it. “Suit yourself.” Kevin was nowhere to be found. Erin guessed that he was probably over at his mother’s spending time with his dog as usual. Abby started making her way to the door and Patty followed. “See you guys.” Erin waved goodbye and Holtz just nodded, clearly engulfed in her work. 

Once the door shut, Erin began pretending she actually was doing work, all the while sneaking glances at Holtzmann. She was entranced by Holtz’s hands clad in fingerless gloves, ever so carefully attaching two wires together. She knew from their previous experiences that those hands were a little rough, calloused from all the work they did on a day to day basis. Her eyes flickered up to Holtzmann’s face. Usually, Holtz had quite an easy going expression, complete with a slight smirk. But when she was focused, she emanated stoicism. Her eyebrows would pull together and she would squint through her goggles in an effort to see better. Her smirk would disappear and every move she made would be strategic. Sometimes she would pull her bottom lip in between her teeth. That, of course, made Erin melt. 

Holtzmann confused her, because she was totally awkward but also a goofball, all the while being both exceptionally intelligent and incredibly sexy at the same time. Erin became so caught up in studying her features and admiring just how absorbed in her project Holtz was that she forgot she was supposed to be “working.” She regained her inner composure and gazed at her computer screen, scrolling through an article she never got around to finishing. But it was hard to stay focused when she knew Holtzmann was just a few yards away. Nothing was stopping Erin from going over there, grabbing her face and making out with her like she really wanted to. Everyone was gone. But something about Holtzmann was just so intimidating to Erin. Maybe it was the fact that she was a woman and Erin had only been with men before, or maybe it was just that Holtz seemed so cool. She basically always seemed confident, a quality that Erin slightly envied. 

After a solid twenty minutes of rereading the same paragraph over and over, unable to comprehend it due to her intrusive thoughts, Erin gently shut her laptop screen. Fuck it, she thought, and walked over to one of Holtz’s many project tables. She stood beside Holtzmann for a few minutes, appreciating her handiwork, before asking, “What exactly is this?”

“Not sure yet,” Holtzmann announced, eyes still glued to her work. Erin kept watching, contemplating when and how to make a move. The blonde worked steadily and Erin started thinking of her hands again, how they made such incredible inventions and how gentle they could be and how Holtz’s fingers felt inside of her -

Erin grabbed Holtzmann’s face and turned it towards her before bringing their lips together. She was surprised at herself for finally working up the nerve to do something, and it was apparent that Holtz was surprised too. The blonde dropped her tools with a clatter and grasped Erin’s hips, forcefully pulling her closer. Holtz slipped her tongue into Erin’s mouth and Erin struggled to hold in a moan while they kissed. 

It went from dirty to dirtier in a matter of seconds, their kisses slow with tongues pressing against each other’s. Holtzmann was getting off on Erin’s short breaths, amazed at how she could be so turned on so quickly. She moved her mouth down to Erin’s neck, licking and kissing and biting until Erin couldn’t help but moan a little. Holtz smirked against her skin and began sucking a hickey onto her neck. Usually Erin wouldn’t approve of this, but she was too caught up in how good it felt to have Holtzmann’s lips on her neck. Erin most definitely got way too turned on from simple necking kissing. She knew she must already be wet and couldn’t quit whimpering. As Holtz continued the assault on her neck, knowing exactly what it did to her, Erin tangled her fingers in Holtz’s already messy hair and tugged, causing Holtzmann to emit what can only be described as a sort of growl. 

Holtz began frantically undoing the buttons of Erin’s shirt and sloppily kissed the exposed skin. She led Erin to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it, slipping her knee in between Erin’s thighs and going back to intensely making out with her. They were both sort of a mess, grasping onto each other and moaning into each other’s mouths. Erin rocked back and forth on Holtz’s thigh, whimpering from the friction. This was good, but not nearly enough. “Holtz, please,” she whined, suddenly feeling like she was about to burst. She needed more.

“Please what?” Holtzmann asked in between kisses. Erin knew she was doing this just to be a piece of shit. Holtz really got off on begging, and with Erin being so shy, it was tough for her to comply. She hesitated for a second, and Holtzmann took this opportunity to reattach her lips to Erin’s neck. “P-please fuck me,” Erin sputtered out.   
“Gladly.” Holtz broke away from Erin and hurriedly cleared a spot for Erin on her work table. She patted it and Erin timidly sat down on the edge. Once again, Holtzmann undid the rest of the buttons on Erin’s shirt and slid it off of her shoulders, quickly followed by her bra. Holtz gently laid Erin down on the table and kissed down her chest. Holtzmann flattened her tongue against Erin’s right nipple and heard Erin breath in sharply. She then sucked it into her mouth, this time earning a full moan, and did the same to the other nipple. At this point, Erin was uncontrollably bucking her hips upwards and whimpering loudly. 

Holtz continued kissing and licking down Erin’s stomach, driving her absolutely crazy. “B-baby, please don’t t-tease,” Erin cried, desperate for some sort of stimulation. Holtz just smiled, satisfied with the torture she was putting Erin through. Once she reached the waistband of Erin’s jeans, she took her sweet time unbuttoning them and slipping them off of her legs. Holtzmann kissed Erin’s inner thighs, moving close to where Erin needed her, but not close enough. Erin’s fingers were once again tangled in Holtz’s hair and her head was tilted back on the table, mouth open and gasping for air. God, Holtzmann wasn’t even touching her yet, and she was already losing her shit.   
Holtzmann denied Erin’s request and continued on with the teasing, licking her through her underwear. It was evident that Erin was already soaked. “Fuck, you’re wet,” Holtz chuckled.

Once Erin’s moans were sounding even more desperate than before, Holtz moved her underwear aside and licked a long stripe from her entrance to her clit. Erin was on the verge of screaming because it felt so fucking good. Holtzmann kept her mouth on Erin’s clit, sucking on it while she slid two fingers into her. Erin tensed up immediately, pulling on Holtz’s hair with her thighs locked around Holtzmann’s head. Holtz pumped her fingers into Erin and couldn’t help but moan while eating her out, extremely turned on by the effect she had on Erin and her hair being pulled. Erin was so worked up, streams of “fuck” and “baby” and “that feels so good” repeatedly falling from her lips. She could hear the sound of Journey in the distant background.

Being an engineer, it was inevitable that Holtzmann was good with her hands, and that most definitely translated to sex. Holtz curled her fingers up into Erin until she was coming hard. Holtzmann kept gently fucking her through her orgasm. “Do you want me to keep going?” she asked.

“Yes, please,” Erin moaned. Holtz leaned up so she was at eye level with Erin, making it so she could kiss her while fingerfucking her. She gradually sped up, careful not to go too fast since Erin was sensitive. “Do you like it when I fuck you like this?” Holtzmann whispered into Erin’s ear, taking her earlobe into her mouth. “Yes, fuck!” Erin was being so fucking loud, but she couldn’t stop. Not much longer after her first orgasm, Erin came again. Holtzmann pulled her fingers out and sucked them clean. She then slid her tongue into Erin’s mouth so she could taste herself. Erin moaned into Holtz’s mouth, overwhelmed with the feeling of just having come twice and the flavor of her own come. 

They kept on kissing and Erin moved to begin undressing Holtz, sliding her maroon robe off and onto the floor. Holtz broke the kiss. “Why don’t we go to my bedroom?” Erin nodded vigorously and they continued making out until they stumbled upon Holtzmann’s bedroom door, knocking multiple things over and slamming each other up against walls along the way. Once in the room, Holtz pushed Erin onto the bed and climbed on top of her, kissing her passionately. She was so fucking horny after fucking Erin the way she did. She needed something. Erin could sense this and slid her hand into Holtz’s pants as they were making up, gently stroking her. Holtz sighed into the kiss and bucked up against Erin’s hand, desperate for more.

She was struck with an idea. “Can I ride your face?” 

“Fuck yes,” Erin said.

After being undressed, Holtz lowered herself onto Erin’s face and was immediately met by Erin’s tongue on her clit. She grinded against Erin’s tongue, breathing heavily. Holtzmann’s moans weren’t high pitched like Erin’s, they were all low and gravelly and so fucking hot. Erin was whimpering as she was licking circles around Holtzmann’s clit, turned on by the sounds she was making. She laced her fingers through Erin’s hair to give her something to hold onto while she fucked Erin’s face. 

When Erin slid her tongue inside of Holtz and started tongue fucking her, Holtzmann didn’t last for long. She came with one final grunt and rode her orgasm out on Erin’s face. She eventually flopped beside Erin, chest heaving. “Fuck, you’re good at that.” They fell asleep shortly after that, overcome by exhaustion and both completely naked.


End file.
